Memorable Moments
by Yumisaki Tousougo
Summary: Apa yang kalian rasakan jika orang yang membenci kalian akhirnya berhenti mengganggu kalian? Seharusnya kalian merasa senang, 'kan? Ya, seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu mengapa hal itu justru tidak membuatku senang./ HijiOki/ Two-shoots/ Shonen-ai/ Cover isn't mine./ The last chapter is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Apakah kalian mempunyai seseorang yang begitu membenci kalian dan sepanjang hari kalian selalu bertemu dengan dia? Jika tidak, bersyukurlah. Namun, cobalah kalian berpikir, jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi pada kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?

Apakah kalian akan mengabaikannya? Kalau begitu, sampai kapan kalian akan sanggup bertahan untuk terus melakukannya?

Ataukah kalian akan membunuhnya? Sungguh? Jika saja aku bisa melakukannya, aku pasti akan melakukan hal itu. Namun aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu. Karena bisa-bisa justru aku yang dibunuh oleh atasanku.

Atau mungkin kalian akan bersikap baik padanya? Heh, aku meragukan hal itu.

Pilihan manapun yang aku pilih, rasanya selalu salah jika orang yang membenciku itu adalah dia.

Rambutnya yang lurus dan terlihat halus sewarna pasir pantai, mata besarnya yang berwarna merah membuat tatapannya seolah _innocent_, dan wajahnya yang _moe_ bisa membuat orang yang melihat merasa gemas.

Aku pun begitu.

Namun, bukan gemas seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Gemas karena mengapa dia harus memiliki wajah seimut itu dengan sikapnya yang sadis?

Sangat bertolak belakang, bukan? Sungguh sangat disayangkan.

Lalu, apa yang sebaiknya kalian lakukan jika orang yang membencimu memiliki wajah seperti itu?

Ingin mencubitinya?

Aku juga sama.

Ingin mencubitinya sampai wajah imutnya itu terkelupas agar aku tidak merasa tersiksa menghadapi wajah _innocent_-nya.

Huh? Kenapa kalimat di atas seolah memberitahu pada dunia kalau aku adalah _moe-lovers?_

Tidak, ini salah. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan.

Maksudku, sungguh sangat disayangkan bukan jika kalian memiliki wajah nan rupawan namun hati dan perilaku kalian buruk?

Yaah, kita memang tidak boleh memandang seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja. Karena itu, ingin rasanya aku merobek-robek wajahnya agar aku tidak berulang kali tertipu dengan ke-_innocent_-an wajahnya yang menjadi jurus ampuhnya dalam mengerjaiku.

.

.

.

Karena aku lelah dengan semua ini.

* * *

**Memorable Moments  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Gintama © Gorilla a.k.a Om Hideaki Sorachi**

**Story © Subarashii Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC ǀ Typo(s) ǀ Non EYD ǀ Canon ǀ HijiOki ǀ Awas nyerempet shonen-ai ǀ Two-shoots**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
**

* * *

Aku sedang menyibukkan diri di ruanganku dengan berkas entah-apa-itu yang sengaja kuambil secara acak tanpa kuperiksa terlebih dahulu dari meja Kondou-san. Ditemani oleh pantulan cahaya mentari yang terhalangi _shoji_ di ruanganku yang kututup rapat-rapat. Menghindar dari kejaran setan kecil berambut sewarna kulit kacang yang kuyakini selalu memiliki waktu untuk menggentayangiku siang dan malam tanpa kenal lelah.

Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli sama sekali jikalau aku mengerjakan berkas-berkas ini dengan benar atau tidak. Asalkan aku punya alasan untuk bisa terbebas dari Kapten Divisi Satu itu.

Saat ini, aku menanggalkan rokok yang sudah seperti candu dari bibirku. Yah, bagaimana bisa kau dengan tenang menghirup asap rokok jika dirimu dihadapkan dengan makhluk sadis yang bisa membuatmu menelan rokok itu bulat-bulat karena kesal?

Dan sayang sekali jika rokok itu rusak karena kugigiti sebagai pengganti penahan kekesalanku padanya. Rasanya sia-sia saja jika aku membuang-buang rokok seperti itu.

"Kau sedang apa, Hijikata-san?"

Che. Seharusnya kupasang bom atau jebakan semacam itu di _shoji_-ku. Pangeran sadis itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Seperti Jerry yang selalu mengganggu Tom, dan entah kenapa selalu Jerry yang menang. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Padahal aku penggemar Tom.

Dan tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku?

"Apakah kau tidak melihatku yang begitu sibuk mengurusi berkas-berkas ini?!" jawabku dengan nada kesal tanpa ada niatan sedikit pun untuk memandang ke arahnya.

"_Maa_, jangan marah, Hijikata-san. Aku hanya bertanya," Kuabaikan perkataannya dan suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku dengan berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk tetap menyelesaikan berkas di depan mataku ini.

"Che, paling tidak, lakukanlah sesuatu yang berarti. Ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Hijikata-san."

Dan seketika berkas yang kukerjakan tercoret karena tanganku terpeleset.

Membuat tulisan bak cakar ayam joget setelah aku mendengar jawabannya yang membuat jantungku sukses terlonjak kaget.

"Huh? Ha ha ha ha. Kepalamu terbentur, eh, Sougo? Oh, atau kau baru saja menginjak kotoran anjing? Sungguh, kau lucu sekali." Aku tertawa canggung.

"Alasanku kemari tentu saja karena aku ingin melihat wajah bodohmu itu, Hijibaka. Dan aku apa hubungannya aku yang lucu dengan kotoran anjing? Mati saja kau, Hijikata menyebalkan."

_Shit._ Bisa-bisanya aku termakan jebakannya lagi.

"_Ne_, sekarang kau sudah melihat wajah bodoh ini, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak segera pergi? Kau saja yang mati duluan, Sougo yang lebih menyebalkan."

"Oh iya, Hijikata-san~ Aku baru sadar, kalau galeri fotoku hanya berisi aib-aib anggota Shinsengumi. Walaupun mayoritas foto aibmu semua, sih."

"Heh, lalu apa peduliku?"

Walaupun aku berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya entah sejak kapan aku sudah tidak menghiraukan berkas-berkas di depan mataku sama sekali dan justru mengalihkan seluruh atensiku pada pangeran sadis yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu di hadapanku ini. Rasanya ingin sekali kusulut ujung rokokku pada bibirnya agar bibir mungilnya itu melepuh dan kehilangan keimutannya. Oke, aku gila.

"Aku ingin punya fotoku bersamamu juga, Hijikata-san!"

"Huh?"

"Ayo berfoto denganku!" ajaknya dengan nada kekanakannya.

Sougo selalu punya cara untuk bisa mengerjaiku. Caranya itu bisa sampai _non-mainstream_. Bahkan sampai menghilangkan harga dirinya sendiri, yang membuatnya seperti bukan _'Sougo'_ yang biasanya. Jika kalian tidak percaya, silakan _re-watch_ episode 148-149 dan tertawakan kebodohanku di sana sepuasnya. _It's rapopo, really._

"Aku sibuk, Sougo. Tinggalkan aku sendiri,"

"Ayolah, sekali saja, Hijikata-san~ Ini tidak akan lama, kok!"

"Aku tidak mau. Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku."

"Hijikata-san, ayolah~"

"Kubilang aku tidak mau, Sougo."

"Hijikata-san, _onegai_~"

_Shet_. Jangan tertipu, Toushi. Tahan. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Ucapku berkomat-kamit dalam hati.

"Haah~ Baiklah, cuma sekali saja kan? Setelah itu jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?!

Entah bagaimana caranya, hasilnya selalu berakhir dengan aku yang mengalah. Sepertinya setiap kali ia menggunakan kalimat sakral nan tabu itu seolah hatiku langsung merasa luluh dan mengikuti semua kemauannya. Che, menjijikan.

"_Yatta_! _Ne_, senyum Hijikata-san~"

"_Mendokusai, na_."

"Hitung mundur, ya?"

_San._

_Ni._

_Ichi._

KLIK.

"Aaah~ Kenapa kau tidak tersenyum?"

"Ck, cerewet sekali. Sudah kan? Aku mau kembali bekerja."

Aku tidak akan termakan wajah _innocent_-mu lagi.

"Tidak, sekali lagi." Pintanya keras kepala.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang hanya sekali? Dasar pembohong,"

"Tapi tadi aku memintamu untuk tersenyum! Apa susahnya sih tersenyum saja? Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu harus tersenyum, Hijikata-san~"

_Shit. Mama~ That puppy eyes_ ...,

"_Yare-yare_~ Terserah kau, Sougo,"

"_Ne_, jangan lupa senyum, Hijikata-san."

_San._

_Ni._

_Ichi._

CUP.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi kananku. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara 'KLIK' yang berasal dari ponsel Sougo. Dan kuyakini kamera itu sukses mengambil ekspresi bodohku yang menampilkan mulut setengah mangapku.

"Yosh, bagus nih. _Arigatou na_, Hijikata-san~"

"... _Are_?"

_Shimatta._ Tanpa kusadari aku sudah masuk ke perangkap ini, lagi dan lagi.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu! Selamat bekerja!" ujarnya seraya bangkit dari tempatnya dan seolah ingin segera kabur dari ruanganku ini.

"Oi, _teme_, apa yang kaulakukan tadi, hah?" teriakku sembari menarik ujung jaket Shinsengumi-nya agar dia tidak lari.

"Huh? Apa yang salah?" tanyanya dengan wajah _innocent_. Segera kubalikkan tubuhnya agar ia menghadap ke arahku dan kucengkram kerah bajunya.

"Kenapa kau mencium pipiku, Brengsek?!" teriakku tepat di depan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak sekitar lima centimeter dariku.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja aku melakukannya karena aku menginginkannya."

Sialan. Dasar Sougo sialan. Demi mayo yang sangat kupuja, berhentilah menampilkan wajah polos itu. Berhenti mempermainkanku!

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Atau kau harus melakukan _seppuku_!" ucapku tegas.

"Hee? Memang apa salahnya? Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Pokoknya jangan lakukan itu lagi, _konoyarou_!" Kulepas cengkramanku dari kerah bajunya dan kembali duduk ke tempat semula.

"_Are? Nande?_"

"Karena aku tidak menginginkannya! Itu memalukan,"

"..."

"Che," Kunyalakan pematik mayo-ku untuk menghidupkan rokok yang kuselipkan di bibirku. Sungguh, aku bisa stress kalau terus berhadapan dengannya. Masa bodoh rokok ini akan tertelan atau kugigit. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi untuk tidak menghisap nikotin ini.

Kuhembuskan asap rokok ini dari bibirku. Sungguh, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berbuat begitu. Tiba-tiba datang menemuiku, mengganggu pekerjaanku, dan pergi meninggalkanku setelah sebelumnya ia mencuri sebuah ciuman dariku. _Err_—maksudnya, setelah sebelumnya ia menggodaku. Atau hal-hal semacam itu. Dan hal itu benar-benar menggangguku. Aku tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali.

Kulihat Sougo hanya terdiam mematung di tempat. Tanpa sengaja manik biruku menangkap tangannya yang mengepal erat yang membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, seolah menahan sesuatu agar tidak meledak keluar.

"... Tidak bisakah kau menikmatinya? Kita tidak mungkin akan terus melakukan hal ini selamanya, kan? Pasti suatu saat nanti, kita akan berpisah," ucapnya tiba-tiba padaku. Dan kata-katanya itu sukses membuatku mengernyitkan alis heran.

"Huh? Apa yang kaubicaraka—"

"Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku hanya ingin melakukan hal ini sebelum aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi," Belum sempat aku mengajukan pertanyaan, Sougo sudah menyela perkataanku.

"S-Sougo, apa yang kau—"

"Hijikata-san, memang menurutmu mengapa aku repot-repot melakukan hal ini? Hanya untuk kesenangan belaka? Hanya karena aku ingin mengganggumu? Tidak, bukan itu. Aku baru menyadari kalau galeri foto di ponselku itu kebanyakan hanya berisi foto-fotoku yang tidak jelas dan aib orang-orang di sekitarku.

Bagiku, foto itu merupakan momen kenangan yang kulewati bersama orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku tahu kalau momen yang dilewati sebenarnya terasa tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi orang-orang yang aibnya terdapat di galeri fotoku.

Maka dari itulah, mulai hari ini kuputuskan untuk membuat momen kenangan yang indah bersama orang-orang di sekitarku dengan berfoto bersama. Karena suatu hari di masa depan aku pasti akan merindukannya dan berharap agar aku bisa mengulangi masa-masa ini.

Waktu yang sudah berlalu tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku hanya ... tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu yang kupunya, agar kelak aku tidak menyesalinya di masa depan.

Aku sudah menyadari, cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Aku minta maaf kalau kau terganggu dengan sikapku selama ini. Karena itulah, mulai hari ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.

_Sayonara_, Hijikata-san."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang lebar itu, ia segera berbalik seraya berjalan menjauhiku. Meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa menganga dengan tampannya. Rokok yang semula terselip di bibirku kini sudah jatuh ke lantai tanpa kusadari. Kupandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia jadi seperti ini. Apakah karena aku terlalu berlebihan membentaknya? Kemana Sougo yang selalu keras kepala menjahiliku tanpa ampun walaupun aku terus-menerus berteriak memakinya?

Apakah sikapku tadi aku terlalu keras padanya?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Ataukah ini hanya akal-akalan Sougo?

Sungguh, aku tidak menyukai hal ini sama sekali.

Karena membuatku terus memikirkan alasannya tanpa henti.

.

.

.

"SOUGO KAU KERASUKAN SETAN APAAA~?"

Dan reaksiku yang selanjutnya adalah aku hanya bisa berteriak seriosa dengan ekspresi _lebay_ seraya mencengkram erat di mana letak _kokoro_-ku berada.

.

.

.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, INI FANFIC MACAM APA?! /headbang

Ha haha hahaha, I don't know kesambet apa tiba-tiba bikin fanfic beginian. Efek stress karena liburan atau karena kurang asupan? /kicked

Aku tahu kalau penggemar HijiOkiHiji (aku masih bingung nentuin mana yang seme dan uke, lol. Secara aku suka keduanya) di sini gak sebanyak GinHiji (bahkan kayaknya rasionya itu 1 : 1000000000000, hahahahahhaa~ /gantung diri) karena itu aku sangat berterima kasih bagi siapapun yang membaca fanfic ini. Baik cuma lewat sekilas atau benar-benar membaca sampai akhir. Itu sudah membuatku senang, sungguh.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	2. Chapter 2

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan Sougo benar-benar mengabaikanku. Ketika kami tidak sengaja berpapasan, dia dengan secepat kilat langsung melengos dan terus berjalan seolah menganggapku tidak ada.

Kalau pun kami bertabrakan, dia meminta maaf dengan nada datar dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Saat tak sengaja kedua manik mata kami saling berpandangan, dalam satu kedipan mata, dia langsung mengalihkan iris merah besarnya ke arah lain.

Semenjak saat itu pula, dia seolah ingin menghindariku apabila kami berada di dalam ruangan yang sama. Misalnya pada saat pembagian jadwal patroli. Kebetulan saat itu kami dijadwalkan untuk berpatroli bersama, namun dia beralasan tidak enak badan lalu kabur untuk tidur siang. Dan dengan tidak berperasaan, dia meninggalkanku berpatroli seorang diri.

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Namun tetap saja, rasanya benar-benar aneh. Mengingat orang yang membencimu selalu meluangkan hampir seluruh waktu yang dia miliki untuk mengganggumu, kini justru menghindarimu dan bahkan tidak sudi untuk melirikmu barang satu detik pun. Seolah kau dianggapnya sebagai virus mematikan yang bila dia pandang lama-lama nanti bisa membuatnya kejang-kejang lalu mati dengan mengenaskan.

Pernah secara tak sengaja ketika aku berjalan pulang karena telah selesai berpatroli, mata biruku menangkap sosoknya yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Yorozuya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di sana. Entah hanya sedang ingin mencari gara-gara dengan gadis China itu atau mungkin menemui _Danna_-nya?

Mau yang mana pun hal yang dia lakukan di tempat itu, aku tidak peduli.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Seharusnya aku merasa senang karena tidak diganggu lagi.

Namun ketika meyadari bahwa perhatiannya telah beralih kepada orang lain itu ... entah kenapa membuatku kesal.

.

.

.

Aku ... benar-benar tidak menyukai ini.

* * *

**Memorable Moments**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Gintama © Gorilla a.k.a Om Hideaki Sorachi**

**Story © Yumisaki Shinju**

**Warning(s) :**

**OOC ǀ Typo(s) ǀ Non EYD ǀ Semi-Canon ǀ HijiOki ǀ Awas nyerempet shonen-ai ǀ Two-shoots**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"_Terima kasih sudah mau mengukir kenangan bersamaku. Maaf karena selama ini aku telah banyak membuatmu susah. Maaf karena selama ini aku selalu mengganggumu dan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang. Tapi bersyukurlah! Karena mulai hari ini dan untuk selamanya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyebalkan lagi._

_Lupakan saja saat-saat menyebalkan dalam hidupmu yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Sekarang, kita hanyalah orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal."_

"_Sougo?"_

"_Sougo ...,"_

"_SOUGOOO!"_

Napasku terengah-engah, membuat peluh bercucuran dengan deras membasahi dahiku. Kucoba untuk mencerna keadaan. Sekarang aku sedang terduduk di atas _futon_ di ruanganku. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi di mana masih terlalu cepat untuk bangun dan mengawali hari.

Aah, mimpi ini lagi. Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu aku dihantui oleh bayang-bayang mimpi buruk yang sukses membuatku tidak pernah bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam.

Aku segera terbangun dari posisi dudukku dan melangkahkan kaki menuju _shoji_ yang membatasi antara halaman Shinsengumi dengan ruanganku kemudian menggesernya. Seketika udara pagi yang cukup dingin langsung membelai dan menusuk kulitku. Namun aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

Kuacak rambutku dengan frustasi sembari menggeram kesal. Tch, kenapa aku selalu dihantui oleh mimpi buruk ini sepanjang malam? Tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku tidur nyenyak barang sejenak?

Haah, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa hal ini terjadi. Mungkinkah karena aku terlalu memikirkan Sougo? Tidak, aku bahkan tidak berniat memikirkannya sama sekali. Namun hal itu justru tiba-tiba datang menyergap pikiranku, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, bahkan sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi. Ya, mungkin karena itu.

Aku masih tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa sekarang Sougo menjauh dariku. Ingin sekali rasanya kutanyakan langsung padanya, namun aku tidak berani untuk menanyakannya. Selain karena dia bersikap sangat dingin padaku, rasanya juga pasti sangat aneh jika aku tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Terlintas di pikiranku untuk menyuruh Yamazaki memata-matai Sougo, tapi sayangnya aku belum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk membuat Yamazaki percaya dan dengan senang hati menjalankan tugasnya selain dengan mengancamnya untuk melakukan _seppuku_. Yah, Sougo itu bukan orang jahat, walaupun sebenarnya dia berbahaya. Lalu untuk apa memata-matainya, 'kan? Kau mau curiga pada rekan kerjamu sendiri? Tidak mungkin! Lagipula jika aku benar-benar menyuruh Yamazaki melakukannya, itu akan sangat memalukan! Dia pasti akan beranggapan yang tidak-tidak mengenaiku.

Yah, daripada menyuruh makhluk anpan yang kadang tidak berguna itu, akan lebih baik jika aku sendirilah yang diam-diam memata-matai Sougo tanpa perlu kuberitahu siapapun. Ah, namun berkas-berkas dari Kondou-san itu seakan menghalangiku untuk melakukannya. Ck, _kuso_.

Selain itu, aku tidak menceritakan kejadian seminggu lalu pada siapapun. Karena jika kuceritakan, akulah yang pasti akan disalahkan dan dipaksa untuk meminta maaf. Jadi menurutku percuma saja jika aku menceritakannya pada orang lain.

Biarlah, aku akan mengatasinya sendirian.

.

.

.

Aku akan membulatkan tekad!

* * *

Akhirnya ... setelah selama tiga hari aku bersemedi di _onsen_ untuk mempertimbangkan banyak hal dan memberanikan diri, hari ini kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya berpatroli bersamaku. Kalaupun nanti ditolak, akan kupaksa dia untuk mengikuti kemauan—ehm, perintahku. Kulihat dia sedang duduk bersandar di pohon dengan _sleep mask_ yang terpasang menutupi sekeliling daerah matanya. Tak lupa dengan kedua telinganya yang tersumbat _earphone_, membuatku yakin kalau dia sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya melalui pedang _mp3_-nya.

Deru napas yang teratur terdengar secara samar darinya. Tampaknya dia sedang menikmati ketenangan ini. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan atensiku, membuatku tergoda untuk mencicipi rasanya. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya—EH, APA?! Aku segera menampar pipiku sendiri. Tch, tch, jangan lihat bagian itu! Fokus, Hijikata! FOKUS!

Setelah mengambil jarak yang cukup aman untuk tidak menyerangnya, kunyalakan pematik mayo-ku untuk menghidupkan rokok yang kuselipkan di bibirku. Dengan perlahan kuhirup rokokku lalu kuembuskan asapnya. Setelah aku sudah bisa menenangkan diri, aku segera membuka percakapan.

"Oi, Sougo! Ayo kita berpatroli." ajakku dengan nada perintah seperti biasa. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Pangeran dari Planet Sadis itu memutuskan untuk membuka bibir mungilnya dan menjawab ajakanku.

"... Hari ini bukan jadwal kita untuk berpatroli. Dan aku tidak berminat untuk berpatroli dengan siapapun," jawab Sougo dengan pelan dan agak terkesan datar, berlagak seolah tidak peduli dengan perintah atasannya ini. Bahkan dia tidak merubah posisinya sama sekali. _Sleep mask_ dengan mata menyebalkan itu masih dengan setia menutupi mata merah indahnya, membuatku mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat bangun dan berpatroli bersamaku!" ajakku lagi sembari menarik tangannya dengan sedikit memaksa agar dia terbangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Tidak mau!" tolaknya seraya menepis tanganku. Dingin. Entah kenapa, sikapnya itu tiba-tiba membuat sudut hatiku serasa ditusuk. Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan terus memaksanya sampai dia menurutiku.

"Tidak bisakah kau menurut? Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan akan berhenti bersikap menyebalkan? Kalau begitu, diamlah dan turuti perkataanku!" perintahku dengan nada tegas. Dan agak gusar, kurasa. Sepertinya aku harus mengatur emosiku.

Kulihat Sougo terdiam sejenak, bibirnya kini tertutup rapat. Namun tiba-tiba tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah _sleep mask_-nya. Jemarinya yang lentik itu dengan pelan menarik _sleep mask_ yang semula menutupi daerah matanya untuk berpindah ke keningnya. Poninya yang panjang itu kini menjuntai dengan indah di sela-sela _sleep mask_ merahnya, menampilkan kesan berantakan yang justru membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu.

Perlahan, manik merah besarnya itu terbuka dan menatap langsung menuju mata biruku, membuatku sedikit terlonjak antara kaget dan malu karena tatapannya begitu intens.

Bibirnya yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat itu kini terbuka sedikit. Dalam diam, aku sangat mengagumi dan memuji semua keindahan yang dia miliki. Bahkan hanya dengan memperhatikan bagaimana bibirnya bergerak untuk berbicara itu bisa membuat jantungku berdegup tak normal. Sial, kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau Sougo bisa semanis dan seimut ini?

"Kalau begitu, tidak bisakah Hijikata-san yang berhenti untuk menggangguku~? Lupakan saat-saat menyebalkan yang pernah kita lalui bersama. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik. Aku yakin, _desuzee_~" Aah, suara malas yang benar-benar kurindukan. Aku sungguh sangat merindukan saat mendengarmu menyebut namaku dengan nada malasmu. Sudah berapa lama, ya, aku tidak mendengarnya?

Kutatap wajahnya sembari tersenyum miris. Dibenci oleh orang yang kausukai itu sangat menyakitkan, bukan? Aah, aku bahkan baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya aku menyukai—atau mungkin mencintai—Sougo. Ingin rasanya aku menangis karena tidak menyadari perasaan ini dari awal. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Tapi menangis itu sama sekali bukan gayaku. Aku harus kuat. Kulepaskan rokokku barang sejenak setelah menyesap nikotinnya, lalu kuembuskan asapnya dalam-dalam.

"... Kau telah membuat hidupku tidak tenang, dan membuatku terus-menerus memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan mungkin seminggu lebih yang sampai saat ini masih segar dalam ingatanku. Kau telah melakukan hal seperti itu padaku dan sekarang kau dengan mudahnya menyuruhku untuk melupakannya? Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kau mau mempermainkanku? Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku kesal, huh?" Rentetan kekesalanku yang selama ini kupendam langsung keluar tanpa bisa kucegah. Ah, biarlah. Biarkan dia mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Kulihat Sougo tak berkutik sedikitpun. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataanku lagi.

"Selama ini kau selalu mengganggu hidupku. Tapi kini kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku dan membuatku terperangkap dalam perasaan menyebalkan ini? Kaupikir hatiku itu terbuat dari mayones?! Kau tidak akan berada di sisiku lagi mulai sekarang. Aku tidak menginginkan itu. Kau selalu ingin agar keinginanmu dituruti, walau aku terlihat terganggu karenanya, tapi aku selalu mengabulkan keinginanmu. Karena itulah, kali ini ... sekali saja, turuti keinginanku." tuturku panjang lebar. Dan tanpa sadar di akhir perkataanku, aku mengucapkannya dengan nada lirih. Kuputuskan untuk menyesap rokokku sekali lagi.

"... Aku tidak mau," balasnya singkat seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Oi, aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar dan dia hanya menanggapinya dengan kata 'tidak mau'? Jangan bercanda! Dia benar-benar berhasil membuatku menggeram kesal dan sakit hati di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku? Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanku? Apa kau ingin membuatku terus-menerus sakit hati? Kumohon, jelaskan padaku." pintaku sembari menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani untuk menatapnya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin selalu memandanginya.

"Selama ini aku hanyalah pengganggu dalam hidupmu, sudah sebaiknya aku pergi—"

"—Jangan ...," Aku menyela perkataannya, bahkan sebelum dia sempat menuturkan alasannya hingga selesai. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa, aku seperti mengerti apa yang ingin dia katakan. Sebelum Sougo sempat mengatakan apapun, aku segera membuka mulutku untuk melanjutkan perkataanku. Rokok yang sedari tadi terselip di bibirku sudah terjatuh ke tanah entah sejak kapan.

"Jangan pergi dari sisiku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Karena aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu. Kalau kau pergi, hidupku tidak akan ada artinya lagi. Tidak ada lagi hal yang harus kulindungi dan kuperjuangkan. Semua akan terasa hampa dan hal yang kulakukan menjadi sia-sia ...," Kuembuskan napasku perlahan, mencoba meredakan perasaan sesak yang sebelumnya menyergap jantungku. Aku sudah mengatakannya, dan itu membuatku merasa sedikit lebih lega.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ego atau gengsi yang selama ini menahanku agar tidak mengatakan hal seharusnya kukatakan pada Sougo. Aku tidak mau dia pergi dari hidupku. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan kakaknya, bahkan aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya sama sekali karena aku memang tidak pantas untuknya. Aku memang bukan lelaki yang baik, tapi kali ini ... setidaknya aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang yang kusayangi. Pokoknya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

"... Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bukankah ... kau memang menginginkan agar aku menjauh darimu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan," ujar Sougo kebingungan, terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang bertaut dan tangan kirinya yang menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya dengan agak kikuk. Jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut dengan begitu lucu saat dia mengatakan kebingungannya barusan.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Bibir dan tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku memintamu untuk menjauhiku. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu ingin pergi, hm?" tanyaku dengan perasaan yang sudah tenang. Kunyalakan ujung rokok yang baru saja kuselipkan di bibirku dengan pematik mayo-ku.

"Aku hanya ... ingin mengukir semua kenangan berhargaku bersamamu. Tapi saat itu, aku merasa kau sangat terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Aku tahu aku memang datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat, tapi ... melihat reaksimu yang benar-benar kesal padaku, itu membuatku takut kalau kau akan membenciku. Lalu akhirnya aku memilih mundur." ungkapnya sembari menggerakkan manik merahnya ke arah lain dengan gelisah, seolah takut untuk menatapku.

"Lalu kenapa kausuka mendatangi Yorozuya, eh?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil mengembuskan asap rokokku. Walaupun kesannya lebih mengarah ke interogasi.

"... Kau mengetahuinya sampai sejauh itu? Dasar _stalker_." ejeknya seraya menatapku dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya. Membuat diriku tersadar kalau aku baru saja sudah mengungkapkan aksi bodohku sendiri. Memalukan. Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok terdekat.

"H-Hei, a-aku mencemaskanmu, tahu!" Aku langsung mengelak dan tanpa sadar justru tergagap. Tch, di saat seperti ini mulutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Rokokku bahkan sampai terjatuh dari bibirku untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengambil batang rokok yang ketiga lalu menyalakannya.

"Hmm, _gomen_. Aku hanya meminta saran pada Danna." jawabnya singkat sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Sou ka_. Kalau begitu, maaf ... telah menyakiti perasaanmu selama ini." Tanpa sadar aku menggaruk rambut bagian belakangku dengan kikuk walaupun sebenarnya tidak gatal saat mengatakannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena telah mengganggumu selama ini," ucap Sougo pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh gendang telingaku.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kita impas." Aku tersenyum seraya membungkuk untuk mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ah, tak kusangka ternyata rambut cokelat pasirnya itu begitu lembut. Perlakuanku membuatnya sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aah, kulihat rona merah yang samar-samar menjalari pipi tembamnya. Benar-benar membuatku gemas.

"_Ne_, Hijikata-san~" Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat kudengar suara manisnya yang memanggil namaku.

"Hmm?" gumamku menanggapi panggilannya. Aku berhenti mengacak rambutnya dan kembali berdiri tegak seraya memasukkan tanganku ke saku celana.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku masih tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dirimu itu _masochist_," ujarnya dengan wajah polos dan nada datar, membuatku menjadi agak kesal dengan perkataannya.

"Heeh? Apa katamu? Aku yang _seme_ di sini." balasku sambil mengelak.

"Kalau begitu Hijikata-san adalah _seme maso_~" ejeknya sembari memamerkan seringainya lagi.

"Ck, dasar _uke sadis_!" Dia benar-benar membuatku naik pitam. Kadang aku merasa heran kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih bisa bertahan hidup dan parahnya malah mencintai orang seperti dia.

"Hijikata-san benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku menyesal memaafkanmu." Sougo bersungut-sungut disertai dengan helaan napas kecewa. Kulihat cahaya di matanya agak meredup. Membuatku entah kenapa menjadi merasa bersalah. Padahal aku hanya membalas ejekannya yang sebelumnya.

"Eeh? Kenapa begitu? Jadi kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" Kucoba untuk menanyakan kepastiannya. Aku tidak mau jika dia menjauhiku lagi.

"Hmm ... akan kumaafkan, asalkan kau memberiku satu hal," Tiba-tiba Sougo beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekatiku. Kini dia berada di hadapanku yang langsung kutatap dirinya dengan wajah heran. Detik berikutnya, Sougo menarik rokok yang sedari tadi terselip di bibirku kemudian membuangnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Membuatku terkejut dengan apa yang baru dia lakukan barusan di depan mataku.

"Eeh? Kenap—mmfhh~" Dengan cepat Sougo langsung menarik kerah bajuku dengan tangan kanannya agar wajah kami mendekat, lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Tindakannya benar-benar membuatku membeku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menerima perlakuannya seperti orang bodoh yang baru pertama kali berciuman.

_Kuso_. Aku jadi terlihat seperti _uke_ di sini. Yaah, sebenarnya ini memang ciuman pertamaku, sih.

Kurasakan Sougo menekan tengkukku dengan tangan kirinya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Membuatku mau tak mau akhirnya membalas ciumannya walau masih terkesan ragu. Detik berikutnya aku mendengar suara jepretan kamera. Eh? Aku sangat yakin suara itu bukan berasal dari ponsel milikku, karena ponselku masih berada di saku celanaku. Lalu ... itu milik siapa?

Ciuman kami pun terlepas, iris _steel-blue_ milikku menangkap Sougo sedang menyeringai sembari memperlihatkan sebuah foto ciuman yang sepertinya barusan kami lakukan kepadaku dari ponselnya.

Tunggu dulu ... jadi suara jepretan kamera tadi berasal dari ponselnya?

Manik biruku seketika terbelalak lebar. Aku yakin kini wajahku memerah bak saus tabasco.

"KAU MENGERIKAN, SOUGO~ HAPUS FOTO MEMALUKAN ITU, CEPAT!"

"Tidak mau, hahaha. Kauharus menangkapku~" teriaknya seraya berlari menghindariku.

"MATI KAU, SOUGO!" Kuayunkan _katana_ milikku ke arah Sougo untuk menebasnya, namun sialnya dia berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah sambil tertawa bahagia seperti orang gila.

"Haha, ayo, Hijikata-san. Coba tangkap aku~" ejeknya sembari memeletkan lidah, membuat tingkat kekesalanku semakin naik melampaui batasnya.

"_BAKAYAROU_, KEMBALI KAU, SOUGO~!" Saat ini urat kemarahan sudah berhasil menghiasi seluruh bagian wajahku. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti berlari dan memandangku dengan ekspresi ... sedih?

"Hijikata-san ...," panggilnya lirih.

"Apa, hah?!" teriakku kesal. Ugh, aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabaranku lagi. Kucoba untuk menenangkan diriku dengan mengelus dadaku untuk menetralkan hawa amarahku.

"Maaf mengenai foto tadi. Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, kan? Kalau bagiku, berfoto itu bukan hanya sekedar foto biasa yang berisikan tampilan ekspresi wajahku dari berbagai sudut, melainkan momen kenangan yang kulewati bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Agar suatu hari di masa yang akan datang, hal yang akan kutemui adalah suatu kerinduan dan harapan agar bisa kembali mengulangi masa-masa itu. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang sudah terlewat karena hal itu tidak akan bisa kembali. Kisah hidupku juga tidak akan tercatat dalam sejarah, karena itulah aku menulis sejarahku sendiri."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan panjangnya. Entah kenapa hanya dengan memikirkan alasan di balik semua tindakannya selama ini justru membuatku sedih. Kita memang tidak bisa seenaknya menghakimi seseorang sebelum kita mengetahui dan memahami alasan di balik perbuatannya tersebut. Walaupun terkadang dia melakukan hal yang membuatku kesal. Ya, contohnya seperti foto ciuman barusan itu.

"Ya, aku memahami semua perbuatanmu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun untuk menulis sejarahmu. TAPI BUKAN BERARTI KAUBISA SEENAKNYA MEMFOTO ADEGAN CIUMAN JUGA, _BOGE_! Tch, ini momen kenangan yang sangat memalukan. Awas kau, Sougo. Aku akan membalasmu berkali-kali lipat malam ini!" ancamku padanya. Perkataanku kali ini sungguh-sungguh, bukan hanya bualan belaka. Aku akan menghukumnya, sebagai penebus semua perbuatannya selama ini.

"Eh? Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa, Hijikata-san? Saat berciuman denganku saja kau sangat kaku. Apa kau benar-benar yakin bisa membalasku~?" goda Sougo dengan nada mencibir. Heh, kau melakukan kesalahan yang besar karena telah membangunkan seekor singa yang kelaparan, Sougo-chan~

"Tch, kau terlalu meremehkanku." Segera kudorong Sougo agar jatuh terhempas ke tanah, lalu menindihnya. Kukunci masing-masing pergelangan tangannya dengan kedua tanganku. Agar kaki Sougo tidak bergerak sesukanya dan mengantisipasinya agar tidak sembarangan menendangku, kuputuskan untuk meletakkan lutut kananku di antara kedua kakinya. Walau awalnya aku terkesan ragu.

"Ch-_chotto matte_, Hijikata-san! Kalau kau memang mau melakukannya, setidaknya bisakah membawaku ke tempat yang lebih layak? Kau ini tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali. Aku jadi meragukanmu." cercanya dengan kejam.

"Hee~ Jadi kau sudah tidak sabar, huh? Baiklah, ayo kita ke Love Hotel sekarang." Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba aku menjadi semangat. Dalam sekejap mata aku sudah bangkit dari tempatku dan kini sedang menarik Sougo ke mobil patroli untuk segera kubawa ke Love Hotel.

"Eh? EEEH? Kau serius? Ini bohongan, kan? Aku belum siap, Hijibakaaa~!" pekik Sougo dengan nada panik.

Aah, ternyata dia tidak berani, huh?

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Nah_,_ Pangeran dari Planet Sadis, sekarang rasakanlah pembalasan dariku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Author's note****:**

HUAHAHAHHAHA ENDING MACAM APA ITU~ ASDJASDJAJSADJAKDJKAJS.

Bisa-bisanya aku bikin beginian. Dammit, sepertinya aku jadi lebih parah dari sebelumnya, heuheu. Tasuketeee~ /dibuang/

Ehm, btw apa ada yang merindukanku? /gak

Sudah berapa lama, ya, aku menelantarkan fanfic dengan pairing kesukaanku ini? Hiksu. Gomennasai, soalnya dulu aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk melanjutkannya. Sekarang, berhubung aku sedang merasakan apa yang Hijikata rasakan, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya lagi karena aku tidak ingin HijiOki berakhir mengenaskan seperti kisahku. Jujur saja, awal aku membaca ulang fanfic ini, aku benar-benar menangis. Kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagimu itu begitu menyakitkan.

Aku minta maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan dan OOC. Membuat two-shots ternyata lebih sulit daripada dugaanku.

**Special thanks to: Akira Fisayu, Shimizu Kumiko, livia zaviera sigit, undeuxtroisWaltz dan semua yang sudah membaca~**

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir. Aku sangat menghargainya. Aku harap aku bisa membuat lebih banyak HijiOkiHiji. :))

Jaa ne~ /peluk kalian semua/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Yumisaki Shinju**


End file.
